


the quest bed

by planetundersiege



Series: Davejadekat Week 2020 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Davejadekat week 2020, Drabble, Earth C (Homestuck), F/M, God Tier (Homestuck), Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Davejadekat Week 2020: Day 1: GodtierIt had been a terrifying thing to do, actually, to terrifying to even describe in mere words. To alchemize a quest bed to Earth C, and for Karkat to just… do it.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Karkat Vantas
Series: Davejadekat Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	the quest bed

It had been a terrifying thing to do, actually, to terrifying to even describe in mere words. To alchemize a quest bed to Earth C, and for Karkat to just… do it. He had been the first of the unascended to do it, so no one had known if going godtier outside of the game would have actually worked. For all they knew, they could have sent Karkat off to an earlier death than his mutant blooded lifespan would have given him.

Dave and Jade has been shaking, hugging him tightly, embracing him and showering him with good luck kisses as tears ran down all of their cheeks, staining their clothes. It was a huge, terrifying risk.

And when Karkat had held up the sickle…

The moment he fell down into his knight quest bed, Jade had been forced to restrain Dave, screaming at him to not run up to it, to  _ not _ hold him, in case that disturbed the process. It had been the most horrifying thing either of the humans had ever watched.

And just as they had given up hope, the troll ascended. He was wearing a knight costume, identical to Dave’s old one, but with the colors of the blood aspect. And on his back rested two tiny, cherry red wings.

Dave and basically tackled him, jumped straight into his arms at such speed that they almost fell over, and quickly began to press countless of happy kisses all over the troll’s face, still crying. He had completely forgotten Jade was also there, until she poked him.

“It’s my turn to hug our boyfriend. Fuck Karkat, you scared us.”

Dave reluctantly let go, and Jade immediately replaced the empty space in Karkat’s arms, kissing his cheek.

“Well, it fucking worked. We did it.”

Yes, they did it. Now, all three of them were gods, and they would never have to say goodbye to one another.

They would all live on, forever.


End file.
